packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribe of the Wind Divers
Wind Divers belong to Kitagon. Citizens and slaves are open, but please ask to make a noble or royal figure. (However, if you see something that says "UP FOR GRABS", it means you can take this spot without any permission needed.) Appearance Wind Divers are tall and elegant. They have huge, feathered wings, and their beaks have hundreds of small, sharp teeth that could easily kill. Like most griffins, the upper half of their body is mainly bird, with their head sporting large, feathery ears, while the lower half is mostly cat, with several large feathers at the tip of their tails. The males are usually more colorful than females, with several species being an exception. (Like the macaw.) Wind Diver's cat and bird parts are usually based off of where they live. For example, a wren and bobcat mix rather than a jaguar and snowy owl. (PLEASE take these factors into consideration.) The colors can be that of almost any shade, such as an orange tiger/hawk with red stripes. ''' Wind Divers are considered mature at age 18, similar to humans. '''Society Classes: Wind Divers are broken up into 'classes' based on their bloodline and wealth. The tribe is led by a male and female who have equal authority. If one of the leaders die, then the widow/widower can choose a new spouse to keep the bloodline flowing. If both leaders die, then the rulership passes onto the eldest son or daughter, who must then choose a mate. This is, of course, the highest class. Nobles are considered as the second-class, which mostly consist of extremely wealthy Divers or government officials. They are broken up into Houses based on their ancestry, and the father will always choose the mate of his female offspring once they become of age, whilst the males are given the freedom of choice while choosing a female. The third-class, or middle class, is the most populated when it comes to this subject. It mostly consists of farmers, hunters, architects, and other jobs. Families usually live in small caves, and the members have a freedom of choosing who their mate will be. The lowest-class, also known as the fourth class, consists of slaves and criminals who must work for their freedom. Government: The male and female leaders have the final consent on bills and laws. If one approves of it, then the other must agree, or it shall not be passed. The government officials usually create the bills before displaying them. Diet: Wind Divers mainly eat fish and birds due to their rocky habitat. If a Wind Diver becomes a hunter, then they are either placed into the Sky or River patrols, which specialize in catching one form of prey. Birth Defects: '''Ocasionally, a Wind Diver will hatch with a rare birth defect. This causes their cat parts to be replaced with that of another animal- such as pandas, wolves, and rabbits. There are currently only two recorded cases, which are quite recent, as this birth defect has only recently been discovered. '''These Wind Divers CANNOT breed. Tribal Flag: When Wind Diver became leader,' '''he made a flag to honor his siblings and his beliefs. The Hawk and Jay represent his fallen siblings, and the two black griffins represent his tribe. The full moon stands for unity, as Wind believed that "When a half-moon appears, the dark side of the moon stands alone, and alone is never a good thing." Vines were added below the moon as if they were reaching towards the Earth. 'Habitat' Wind Divers live in a rocky stone canyon, which is covered by huge pine trees and small mountains. There are hundreds of waterfalls spread out among the rocks, and a river at the bottom of several tall, thin hoodoos. Higher classes usually live at the peak of the canyon whilst lower classes live towards the bottom. All Wind Divers live in caves, which they decorate with feathers, rocks, and fine jewels. The 'royal' family, however, lives in a castle at the summit of the tallest mountain. Slaves are often put to work at the rapids of the rivers, where they risk their life clearing stones and thick mud so the River patrols can catch fish easily. '''Naming' Wind Divers usually have compound names, but can also be named after colors, flowers, and gemstones. Breeding (Important) Wind Diver offspring is based on the combo of their parents. As an example, I will use my two OCs, Viridian and Alizarin. These two mates would naturally be of a different habitat: A Hawk/Mountain Lion vs a Peacock/Tiger. One of their daughters, Maizie, is a dove/bobcat, who obtained her father's desert animal basis. *The Royal Family is known for their odd combinations, however.* Another example of this: Arctic Fox/Snowy Owl vs a Lion/Crane could equal something like a cheetah/ostrich. (Though I wouldn't exactly recommend an ostrich. This could affect their flying ability.) HOWEVER: If the parents are of the same climate, then the offspring will obtain a combo of that climate as well. (Like an Eagle/Mountain Lion and a Cardinal/Bobcat.) PLEASE NOTE: The bird and cat features you choose CAN and WILL affect your Diver, such as Maizie's short tail. Current Members Royalty/Leaders: Viridian (Female Leader/Queen) Alizarin (Male Leader/King) Princesses/Princes: Maizie (Princess) Featherfall (Princess) New Moon (Princess) Moondusk (Prince) Moonfall (Prince) Mishka (Princess; One known receiver of the rare birth defect) Cerise (Princess) 'Important Members:' Onyx (General) Nobles/Second Class: Blazingstar (Wings) Yarrow Autumn Gust Brody Rue Mavis Middle Class/Third Class: Misty Slaves/Fourth Class/Outcasts/Loners: Tumble (Outcast and Loner) Topaz (Slave) Periwinkle (Slave) Rust (Slave) Twisted (Slave) Historical Figures: Wind Diver Hawk Swoop Jay Talon Dove Flight Sun Flow Bright Glow Cliff Rise Freezing Ice Relationships With Other Packs and Tribes If you own a tribe or pack, feel free to add yours below! [[Tribe of the Pridestalkers|'Tribe of the Pridestalkers']]- The Wind Diver's find this tribe rather barbaric, and find their culture repulsive and offensive. They usually don't come into contact with this tribe, but if they did, it definitely wouldn't be a very peaceful greeting. [[Tribe of the Storm Fliers|'Tribe of the Storm Fliers']]- Although not usually coming into contact, these two tribes are on pretty good terms. [[Tribe of Reptilia|'Tribe of Reptilia']]- The Wind Divers are neutral towards this tribe. Although they agree with a couple of their aspects, most Wind Divers dislike the members of Reptilia for their beliefs. [[Pack of the Vulpus Raiders|'Pack of the Vulpus Raiders']]- Trivia *'A Wind Diver egg takes at least one year to hatch' *'Although Cliff Rise was the first recorded Wind Diver leader, the tribe had not been officially formed at that time, and remained that way until Sun Flow had given the tribe it's name to honor his uncle.' Category:Tribes